


Confined by Shadows

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Shadows of the Empire - Steve Perry
Genre: Accidental Incest Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captive Leia, Dubcon Dinner, F/M, Forced Arousal, Masturbation, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pheromones, Sex Pollen, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Despite her violent rejection of his advances, Xizor is deeply enthralled by Leia. He has requested that she dine with him, and she is in no position to turn down the invitation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the /r/FanFiction February Challenge. My random trope was Dirty Old Man.
> 
> Thank you to ashes0909 for betaing!

Leia took her seat at the dining table in Xizor’s sanctum.

_He’s a predator. A filthy, ancient, lizard._

He had, without shame or hesitation, tried to chemically coerce her into stripping for him, minutes into their second meeting. It wouldn’t have stopped there. She would have gone along with it enthusiastically if not for Chewie. 

She had to believe Chewie had escaped. That he’d gotten her message to the others. She couldn’t let Luke fall into this trap. Who would save Han if he did? 

She fixed her gaze on Xizor, as if she could shoot blaster bolts from her eyes. 

He seemed unbothered by this. 

“So good of you to join me this evening,” he said and took a sip of his green champagne. 

It was a taunt. She’d had no choice. She was his captive. His droid lieutenant stood silently behind her, a constant reminder of her captivity.

She smiled as pleasantly as she could manage, not trusting her voice. 

Even through the well-stoked fire of her loathing, she could feel his pull. She was hyper-aware of her body: the light weight of the shimmersilk dress against her skin, her racing heartbeat, the building ache between her thighs. 

He knew what he was doing to her, she could see the shift in his coloration like before, though his face betrayed nothing. She tried not to think about how many women he’d done this to. Did they realize he was manipulating them or did they unquestioningly find him irresistible? 

His sharp violet eyes crawled over her and part of her thrilled even as her stomach churned. “It would please me if you ate,” his words were measured. “I saw to it personally that my chefs had access to ingredients of Alderaanian origin.” 

Leia tensed, dragging her eyes away from the exotic man. Between alternatingly experiencing repulsion and arousal over him, she hadn’t managed to pay the meal much mind. Upon inspection, she spotted several familiar foods. Stewed kebroot, roast gorak with malla petals, a cream dessert topped with Oro bark, and candied Starblossom fruit. She hated herself for salivating over these dishes, for wanting to indulge in something he offered. 

How often would she have an opportunity like this? 

_Kriff_ , he knew what he was doing. 

She considered telling him off, but her political training was second nature, and she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting under her skin. 

“How thoughtful,” her words sounded thick and husky, and she immediately regretted allowing him to hear it. 

A smile pulled at the corners of Xizor’s mouth for a split second. If her eyes hadn’t been glued to him, she might have missed it. 

Guri moved to stand at her side and began serving her. Leia didn’t object. 

“The bar has also been stocked accordingly.” 

She swallowed hard, again tempted. She couldn’t risk it; she couldn’t afford to be any more intoxicated than she already was. 

“Another time,” she cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. “I’m feeling a touch lightheaded.” 

He was unable to hide his pleasure this time, and Leia kicked herself silently. Clearly, his influence was more difficult to shake during prolonged exposure. 

“All the more reason for you to eat, Leia.” 

Her insides fluttered at the use of her name. The fact that he was more than willing to forgive her violent rejection of his advances… It almost made her feel as if she had some sort of power over him. If only she could concentrate enough to channel that. 

Her eyes dropped to the plate of food in front of her, and she reached for her utensils, uncomfortable that what he wanted, and what she wanted, were currently the same thing. She studied her options for a long moment and then sliced into the roast gorak. She took a small bite of the fowl, and her heart leaped. The skin was crisp and tasted of herbs, the meat was juicy, and the malla petals were perfect. For an instant she was home, images of her parents and her childhood flooding her consciousness. 

She saved the Oro bark dessert for last. The aromatic pudding was absolutely decadent, but the Oro bark shavings were the true treat. She and Winter would pilfer Oro bark from the kitchen during dinner parties, taking it to their favorite hiding place while eavesdropping on guests. 

Her nostalgic haze evaporated with her last bite of dessert. She felt weighed down as she placed her utensils on her empty dish. 

Xizor stood, and as he approached she found herself both relieved and bereft that he’d worn a more conservative robe than he had last time they met. Her head was swimming. He was getting too close, and she couldn’t stop thinking about his muscular form under the sheer robes he had worn. Why had he hidden himself from her tonight? 

_Stop it, Leia. That isn’t what you want._

That was almost true. Mostly true. She knew that he was doing this to her, that this wasn’t a genuine sexual response. Somehow his biology enabled him to do this. But knowing that wouldn’t slow her pulse or cool her flushed skin. It certainly didn’t dull the ache between her legs. 

“Leia,” he spoke lowly, and with a gruffness that surprised her. 

She made to leave her seat, and was met with a pair of cool firm hands on her shoulders. His touch sent a shock straight to her core, his talon-like nails scraping over her bare clavicles. An indecent noise surged from her lips. 

“Kriff me.” 

She could feel his weight shift against her shoulders, and then his breath was in her ear. 

“Is that a request?” 

It hadn’t been, but she no longer trusted herself to say those words. 

He teasingly dragged his nails over her shoulders and down her arms. She whimpered, hating that she wanted that sensation on the rest of her body. 

“Not quite yet, it seems.” 

“Sorry to disappoint,” she managed, unbearably close to giving in and demanding he take her on the dining table. 

“Not at all,” he extended a hand. 

She eyed him warily, but took his hand to steady herself as she rose from her chair. In one fluid motion, he pulled her tightly against himself. He took her chin in his hand, nails digging uncomfortably into her flesh. 

“Look at me,” his tone was cool, but she recognized that this was an order. 

She allowed her gaze to meet his, worried when she was more inflamed than disgusted by the undisguised desire in his eyes. 

“I will have you, Leia. But not before you beg me.” 

Her breathing hitched, but his words were like a splash of cool water. 

“You’re probably right,” she frowned, wrenching away from him. His nails bit into her cheeks, and she let out a low hiss. “How could I not be reduced to a sniveling mess for you? You’ve been drugging me since the moment we met.” 

“Don’t be crass,” he chided, pushing her away. “Pheromones are a natural part of Falleen biology.” 

“Not mine,” she huffed. “Human pheromones don’t do this!” 

“And?” 

She bristled and embraced her anger. Anything to distract herself from his closeness. 

“You’re disgusting,” she spat. 

He chuckled, releasing her. 

“You continue to reaffirm that my interest in you is well founded, my dear.” 

She stared, slack-jawed. 

“Guri will return you to your suite. I may find time to dine with you tomorrow.”

  


***

  


Leia shed her clothing as soon as Guri shut the door to her room. She kicked off her slippers, pulled off the shimmersilk dress and peeled off the bodyglove she’d worn underneath. 

She no longer cared about the likelihood that the room was filled with cameras. She wanted him to see that she’d been able to hold out long enough to deny him. That she didn’t need him. She collapsed onto the circular bed, drawing her knees up, spreading her legs and sliding her fingers over her waiting heat. 

She was both astounded and ashamed by how wet she was. 

“Blast,” she hissed, easily sliding a finger inside herself. 

She wouldn’t need much in the way of additional stimulation, but she had no intention to bring herself to completion while thinking of Xizor. 

She recalled the last pleasant moments she had alone with Han, on Bespin. When she had teased him mercilessly as she’d changed, hoping desperately that he’d take the bait. That he’d take her. He’d wanted to, but he said he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. He’d been right, of course… 

_Don’t think about that. Think about what you’ll do once you have him back._

She lazily circled her clit with one fingertip and imagined grabbing Han by his gunbelt and hauling him into a delirious kiss. He would whisper that her behavior was unbefitting a princess, and nibble along her neck as they undressed one another. She would pull him down to the bed, and wrap her limbs around him, eager to press their naked bodies together, to feel every inch of him. She would run her fingers along his spinal ridges and-- 

Han didn’t have spinal ridges. 

She stopped touching herself with a whimper. She refused to let Xizor participate in her pleasure. She banished him from her mind, groping for something else, anything else. 

Luke. 

She remembered the unexpected excitement she’d felt when she’d kissed Luke to punish Han. Knowing that all of his attention was on her while she’d kissed someone else. Luke had been eager, and willing. He would go along with anything if she were the one leading him. And Han? How much would he watch? Would he storm off in disgust or would he be rapt with warring envy and desire? 

She eased a pair of fingers back into her slick, swollen entrance, hips surging upward to meet the motion. 

She imagined being alone in the medcenter with Han and Luke, casting a glance over her shoulder, making certain that she had Han’s attention. He would be transfixed, but there would also be an uneasiness about him. 

She would turn her attention to Luke, savoring the glimmer of adoration in his eyes as she climbed into his bed, and straddled his lap. Luke would grab at her vest, pulling her into a clumsy but earnest kiss. She would wind her fingers into his shaggy hair, deepening the kiss as she rolled her hips down against him. He would moan against her lips, and hold her by the hips so he could rut against her. 

She imagined a groan escaping Han’s lips.

Her breath hitched, and her body began to shake. She moved the fingers within herself more frantically, rubbing against her clit with her other index finger. She came with a sharp cry, thinking of Han as her muscles spasmed and her legs shuddered. 

She sighed and continued to languidly tease herself until the sensations were too much. 

She stretched out in the center of the bed, eyes settling on the light fixture above her. Surely there was a camera hidden there, given the specifics of Xizor’s interest in her. 

She stared into the light, hoping the crime lord was watching. 

“Enjoy the show?” her voice was hoarse. She raised up on her elbows, clearing her throat. “I hope so because it will snow on Tatooine before I come to you begging.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have several other ideas for this AU and hope to expand on this snippet in the future.


End file.
